


A Guilty Bite

by sadomochi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, Hand Feeding, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaderwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadomochi/pseuds/sadomochi
Summary: Obi-Wan might still believe he is being held captive by Vader. But he doesn't realize that Vader is just as trapped, imprisoned by Obi-Wan's mere existence, by the power he holds over him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151





	A Guilty Bite

“Obi-Wan.” 

Durasteel chains clink as Obi-Wan is stirred awake by the distorted voice. He groans, writhing on the bed Vader keeps him bound to, nude save for the Force-inhibiting collar he bears around his neck. 

Vader makes sure to keep his most prized possession in good condition. Obi-Wan is well cared for, Vader personally ensures this.

“Obi-Wan,” Vader repeats. “Hello,” he says, trying to make his voice sound soft, but it is out of his control. He sits down on the bed and waits for Obi-Wan to crawl towards him, beautiful body moving sensually. Obi-Wan has gotten so pale. 

Vader feels himself get almost dizzy with happiness when Obi-Wan leans in to let Vader pet his head. The softness of Obi-Wan's graying hair and the warmth of his cheek pressed into the leather glove are things Vader can only imagine. 

But even so, Vader is glad. Obi-Wan had been defiant in the beginning of his captivity, needing to be force-fed and restrained to stop his numerous attempts at escape. 

Now though, Obi-Wan has become docile. A perfect pet for Vader to fawn over. With droids taking care of all of Obi-Wan's daily needs, Vader's Jedi captive is kept starved for human contact and affection. So whenever Vader comes to see him, Obi-Wan is eager to please his owner. 

Obi-Wan is nuzzling Vader's palm, letting out heavy breaths that don't quite carry the sound of his underused voice. Vader is upset by how little Obi-Wan speaks, the quick-witted negotiator Vader used to know replaced with a quiet, shy version of his former self. But what matters in the end is that Vader has his old Master back, owning him completely.

As Vader ponders, he watches Obi-Wan press himself close to his side. His pale, scarred body looks so fragile next to Vader's heavy black suit, Vader is scared to touch him sometimes. So he lets Obi-Wan take the first step most of the time, giving him time to approach. 

Vader can feel his respirator struggle to keep up as Obi-Wan wraps his arms around his armored body, seemingly trying to get as close as possible. A cautious, gloved hand places itself on Obi-Wan's head and pets lightly. 

“Yes, Obi-Wan,” Vader rasps, and uses his hand on Obi-Wan's head to bump their foreheads together. The I love you stays stuck in his burnt throat. “Here, I brought you something.” Vader gestures to a platter of fruit a droid had brought in after he'd entered. 

Obi-Wan's eating has improved compared to when he had first been captured, but the lost weight hasn't fully come back, which concerns Vader. 

A small bunch of dark berries is called over into Vader's hand by the Force. Vader plucks one off, careful not to squish it between his metal fingers, unaccustomed to handling small and delicate things. He steadies Obi-Wan by placing one hand on his lower back, then presses the berry up to Obi-Wan's lips. “Eat,” Vader commands. 

Obi-Wan obeys, slowly opening his mouth while his eyes flick up at Vader's face. The berry pops into his mouth and Obi-Wan makes a small noise at the sweet taste. Vader shudders from the small burst of pleasure he can sense coming from Obi-Wan. While he does get provided with more than enough food, this is a special treat. 

Another berry is offered to Obi-Wan, then another, Vader nudging it against his lips before he is even done chewing the last one. This is good, he loves to see Obi-Wan eat, it means he is fine, healthy. “Mmpfh-” Obi-Wan says, and the plump berry burst on his lips, deep red juice being spilled. Obi-Wan draws his bottom lip into his mouth to suck up the flavor. Vader wishes he could be the one to lick up the mess. 

Instead, Vader focuses on being gentle while feeding Obi-Wan, but his small, pleased moans at the sweet flavor are making it hard to concentrate. Vader's fingers begin to wander over Obi-Wan's lips, smearing the berry-juice around like sticky lipstick. Obi-Wan stares but lets it happen, patiently waiting for Vader to feed him more. 

So Vader opts for alternating between pushing berries into Obi-Wan's mouth and gently caressing his lips, slowly getting him accustomed to his idea of more.

Eventually, when Vader feels Obi-Wan is relaxed and comfortable, his naked body snuggled up close to Vader, breathing deeply and eyes heavy-lidded, Vader dares to push one finger past Obi-Wan's lips. 

His fragile little Jedi nearly chokes at first, body going rigid, so Vader keeps him centered by wrapping his other arm tighter around Obi-Wan. His shyness is adorable, cheeks tinted pink to match the sheen of berry-juice on his lips. 

Vader takes his time mapping out the inside of Obi-Wan's mouth. It must be so warm, so soft in there, Vader thinks as he strokes his finger along the sensitive roof of Obi-Wan's mouth, making him squeak and jerk in Vader's lap. 

Shuddering excitement is pulsing around Vader in the Force. Pleased at Obi-Wan's feelings mirroring his own, Vader pulls his finger out and pushes Obi-Wan down onto his back. This feels right, Vader shielding Obi-Wan's defenseless form the outside world, casting his massive shadow over him like a protective blanket. 

“Ahn-” Obi-Wan says and his eyes are huge and so blue. Vader doesn't know if Obi-Wan wants to say his old name or just moan. It's fine, either way it is fine. 

“Yes, Master,” Vader whispers, hopefully letting Obi-Wan know how it is fine. 

Then Vader pushes two fingers into Obi-Wan's plaint mouth again, squeezing and petting the pink tongue and listening to the wet, choked noises coming from Obi-Wan like they're music. “You're so beautiful, Master. I'm sorry I can't be beautiful for you.” 

It sounds like Obi-Wan is trying to say his old name again, but it is hard to make out with the thick fingers buried in his mouth. But he does bring up the hand that isn't pinned to the bed by Vader to cup the side of Vader's mask, slowly gliding his fingertips over its muzzle. An imitation of what Vader is doing to Obi-Wan. 

Vader feels like he might pass out, leaving his armor laying on top of Obi-Wan like and empty shell. He can't, he needs to let Obi-Wan know how much he wants him, how happy he is that Obi-Wan is letting him touch his insides. 

Vader has tried before, obviously, to touch Obi-Wan in other intimate ways. But his old Master had acted shy and frightened, so Vader thought it best to be patient and not pushed him too far. 

Now though, as Vader pressed his fingers in deeper, pushing down on Obi-Wan's tongue, triggering saliva to pool out the corners of his mouth into his beard, Obi-Wan is actually responding, eagerly sucking on Vader's fingers as if they taste as sweet as the berries he was plucking from them before.

Vader doesn't dare though, to bring his hand down between Obi-Wan's legs how he wants to. He is satisfied just listening to Obi-Wan slurp and occasionally, preciously moan around his fingers, imagining how the rough leather must taste and feel to his captive. 

Vader trembles at the sight. He is as far inside of Obi-Wan as he will most likely get for some time. But at least his Master has let him in. They are alike now in that way, Vader occupying Obi-Wan's insides physically, while Obi-Wan lives inside what is left of Vader's soul. 

Obi-Wan might still believe he is being held captive by Vader. But he doesn't realize that Vader is just as trapped, imprisoned by Obi-Wan's mere existence, by the power he holds over him. Obi-Wan makes Vader weak. Weak for wanting his armor gone when he's with Obi-Wan, weak for feeling pleasure around Obi-Wan, weak for loving him.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out really creepy huh, oops. Guess that's kind of the point. Writing Vader's pov is so much fun. Is he a reliable narrator? Probably not. But that hasn't stopped me apparently.
> 
> Also check out In & Out by Red Velvet


End file.
